everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Constance Bruneau
Constance Bruneau is the daughter of Brunette from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon, a French fairy tale by the Comtesse de Segur. She is the cousin of Liliane Blondeau. Info Name: Constance Bruneau Age: 15 Parent's Story: Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon Alignment: Royal Roommate: Liliane Blondeau Secret Heart's Desire: To have a good relationship with my cousin. My "Magic" Touch: I am very skilled at dancing. Storybook Romance Status: Mathis Page is my boyfriend. He's a real gentleman. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I get a little jealous of Liliane, since she's better-liked here than I am. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I'm a great dancer! Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I'd rather not be bad. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Liliane. Character Appearance Constance is of average height, with long black hair and brown eyes. She wears a dark blue jacket over a light blue shirt and black pants. She is somewhat overweight. Personality Constance has a fiery temper and is often reacts with a lot of personality. Sometimes her temper gets the better of her, but she tries to manage it. She is fond of sports and enjoys watching them on TV. She is also a big eater and tends to like junk food. Biography Hello! I'm Constance Bruneau, the daughter of Brunette from Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon. My mother was the daughter of King Benin and his second wife, Princess Fourbette, the daughter of King Turbulent. Fourbette was an evil princess who her stepdaughter Blondine feared, and she was not allowed to be alone with Blondine. As for my mother, she grew up a real brat, who bit her, pulled her hair, broke her toys, and tore her dresses. One day, Fourbette resolved to get rid of Blondine by tricking Gourmandinet, the nurse's nephew, into leading Blondine to the Forest of Lilacs in exchange for bonbons. He did so, but lost his life, and Blondine went missing. Upon hearing this, Benin sent Fourbette back to her father, who imprisoned her. Fourbette died of rage. Mom became so wicked and out-of-control that her father gave her to be the wife of a much older prince named Prince Violent, who was charged with reforming her character. By the time Blondine returned, Mom had become a much better person and was happily reunited with her half-sister. I'm living happily with my parents. I have an older sister named Flavie, who is nineteen, and a younger brother named Louis, who is twelve. My parents get along well, and they get along with Blondine and her husband Parfait. My grandfather has remarried, to Bienveillante, the mother of my uncle Parfait .She's so much nicer than Fourbette and she loves all her grandchildren and step-grandchildren. I'm also close with my great-grandparents, Turbulent and his queen. I'm going to Ever After High with my cousin Liliane. Liliane is a year younger than me, but we get along well. Unlike Liliane, I'm more of a tomboy. I enjoy playing sports and tackling subjects that aren't traditionally feminine. I'm a bit rough around the edges, unlike Liliane who is more refined. One thing I do like here is dancing. I know it's not part of my story, but I want to choose my own destiny. I am good at waltzes and other elegant dances. I hope to be a professional dancer one day and perform for others. It might seem to go against my normally tomboyish personality, but I don't mind if it does. I'm not willing to be Brunette since I don't want to have to cause misery to Liliane, nor do I want to see myself becoming the wife of a much older man who will be charged with reforming me. I want to be the one to correct my own faults. Trivia *Constance's surname refers to her mother Brunette. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Julianne Alexander, who voices Catria in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Comtesse de Segur's Tales Category:Blondine, Bonne-Biche, and Beau-Minon Category:French